


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Sweater

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [115]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Kowalski gives Benton something special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Sweater




End file.
